


Lori's movie (submit your part!)

by SegeMarl



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, community submission, making a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegeMarl/pseuds/SegeMarl
Summary: Let's write a story about Lori and the gang!





	Lori's movie (submit your part!)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a paragraph and couldn't think of anywhere else to go with the story, but I thought it could be a really good story. 
> 
> Instead of scrapping the idea, I figured why not have other people participate?  
> I know there are much better ways to go about it, but I wanted to give this a try. 
> 
> You can write your paragraph(s) in the [Google Doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-18M_puAtm2afvSx34K8A_5qPA-P4wMVJfZKgORWX2o/edit?usp=sharing) or in the comments. I can't guarantee that comments will make it into the story, but additions to the doc are absolutely going to be.
> 
> If you add to the story be sure to leave your AO3 username and url so I can add you as a contributing author!
> 
> Ill update the story as parts get added.
> 
> If this kind of thing isn't allowed here on ao3 just let me know and I'll take it down until its finished.
> 
> Please be considerate and don't mess with other people's additions.

\-----------------------------------  
[SegeMarl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SegeMarl)  
\-----------------------------------  
Lori looked up from her script and called out, “Cut! That was good guys, but Gregg, can you try not grinning so much? You're supposed to be dead.”

“Sorry! It's just really exciting to be in a movie!” he beamed as his grin widened further.

“Okay everyone, places, let's take it from the top!” she turned to Angus and nodded. “Action!”

The three weird teens chanted a spell around their pentagram and raised their zombie thrall to wreak havoc across the land...


End file.
